I am Happy
by Infamous Pig
Summary: Harry is happy [one-shot]


**This is my submission for the first round of** **AlwaysPadfoot's Fluff v Angst Challenge. GO TEAM ANGST**

 **Word Count: 1040**

* * *

The cold is as piercing as the words of my father.

 _Get out of my house. GET OUT NOW!_ _Your brother said you're practicing the dark arts, and I won't allow any of this under my roof!_

It's been three months since I got kicked out, and these words were still etched upon my brain. I stared at the puddle in front of me. Oh, great. Even my own reflection is mocking.

As I laid my head onto the pillar behind me, I began to think what about I did wrong. I was quick. I was obedient. I was a good boy. It just came so suddenly.

I don't understand. What that really the reason that my father kicked me out? Was it really just because of my brother's words?

I don't care. My family's dead to me anyway.

My body shakes once more. I can't stand this cold any longer- I need to move.

Shaking off the snow that has gathered on top of my head, I made my way towards the city. Maybe someone will take pity on me. Perhaps.

In this time of night, the streets were empty, and filled with more snow. My vision started to get worryingly blurry, but I didn't care. I was used to it anyway. I gritted my teeth as I continued to walk along. Surely there's someone out here right?

As if a deity has answered my prayers, someone came out of the alleyway two blocks ahead, and I reached into my mind to sense him- good, a muggle. One that I can make use of.

'What do you want.' the man growled, as he saw me come. 'Don't come any closer.'

I put on my best innocent face- one that I taught myself to fully utilize to gain favors or forgiveness. 'I'm lost.' I whimpered, shaking a little bit. 'And I'm cold. Help me please, sir. I haven't eaten for a day, and I'm hungry.'

The man's eyes instantly softened as he instantly fell for my act, hook, line and sinker.

'It's all good, boy.' He comforted me, wrapping me into his coat. 'I'll bring you back home.' Sure enough, the old man wrapped me tight against him, and started leading me into his house. What an utterly gullible man. With practiced ease, I slipped his wallet out of his pocket, and quickly pushed him away, running off into the distance as far as my legs could take me. The old man fell onto the pavement, yelling obscenities, but I was only focused on getting away.

I didn't know how long I have been running, or how far I'd run. I reached my home for the past three days, which is a shack filled with useless stuff, next to an eerie graveyard. I crept inside and instantly opened the wallet I have stolen and checked how much ir had. Two hundred quid? That's really good. I'll last for another week or so.

Suddenly, the door of the shack opened, and in comes a man holding a bundle.

The man looked at me curiously. 'Master, there's a boy here.'

The bundle, who is apparently his master, replied. 'Dispose of the boy, or compel him to go back to his parents.'

'Please, nothing but that!' I instantly begged, dropping onto my knees. 'I can't go back to my parents again!'

The quirked the bundle's interest, who is apparently the man's master. 'Interesting. Let me face him, Barty.'

'As you wish master.'

I came face-to-face with a shriveled baby-like creature, with hands that holds a stick. 'what is your name, child?' The thing asked, soothingly.

'Harry. Just Harry.'

The thing quirked an eyebrow. 'Harry what?'

'Potter.' I spat the name out, my heart burning with hatred.

The thing looks taken aback by my loathing of my last name. It smiled as if I'm the one being manipulated now. 'You hate your brother don't you?'

'I don't have a father, nor a mother, nor a brother.' I glared at the creature in front of me. 'I don't even have a wand.'

Suddenly a loud crash sounded outside the shack. The creature looked at me and grinned. 'Trust me when I said it's best if you stayed. Let's come, Barty.'

I breathed a sigh of relief when I was finally alone again. Pulling out the canned beans I purchased two days ago, I began to ear in silence, listening to the sounds outside. There was some screaming, boiling, yelling, and cracking, and I was starting to get a bit restless. Did the bundle get more people to come?

Suddenly, the man-Barty, came down and led me outside towards the center of the graveyard, and Barty stuffed some sort of stick into my hands. It feels cold, yet comfortable at the same time. Once there, I noticed a bunch of black robes surrounding a person. Why are they-

'Harry! Save me! Please! Do something!' A familiar voice yelled out desperately, and it got me instantly raging inside. The bundle, now a tall man, waved his hand and the person instantly got thrown back to the ground, followed by him writhing in pain, howling in agony. At this sight, I grinned at the sight of him being tortured. Oh how sweet is the sight.

 _He's your brother. Why are you so happy?_ A voice whispered inside my head.

I have no brother.

 _You're both born from James and Lily. Doesn't blood mean anything to you?_

I have no parents

 _He lied to your parents, you know. You're homeless because of him_

I have no family.

 _Then what do you have?_

Just myself.

 _Then what do you want?_

For him to scream.

 _How much?_

As long as possible.

'Please, Harry, save me!' Larry yelled. 'Do something! Oh god why are you so useless? Don't just stand there, just cut the ropes and I will be free!'

 _Point your stick at him, and repeat after me_.

I'm all ears.

 _CRUCIO_

As Larry writhed on the ground, his screams of agony once again reverberating in the air, I smiled in content as the beautiful and elegant sound washed over me, and for the first time in three months, I really am truly happy.


End file.
